Erik Sick: A Zoey and Stark fic
by Marie19930
Summary: After Zoey and Erik's dramatic breakup, Zoey goes into a depression. Can a special Son of Erubus bring her out it or will there only be more heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Zoey woke with a headache. The cause: boys. She lifted her arm to shut off the alarm and accidently hit something hard with soft hair. "Hell," Zoey muttered as she remembered Stark. Her fingers reached the snooze button and pushed down.

"Zo?" Shark answered sounding tired and adorable. The name reminded her so much of her ex, that she didn't answer. "Is my priestess alright?"

"Peachy," Zoey muttered as she sat up and put her legs over the bed. She was tired, but didn't have the energy to even yawn. Stark's arm wrapped around her waist and she felt his head press against his lower back. Zoey half smiled and rubbed Stark's arm with her hand.

"I better get up if I don't want to be late for breakfast," Zoey told him.

"I can give you something to eat," Stark answered playfully. She could almost see the smart ass smirk on his face that she fell in love with. Zoey didn't respond with her usual remark.

"I love you Stark, but I'm being serious," she said. Stark fell silent Zoey got up while gently holding his hand. "You still need rest," she added when she saw the bandages on his chest.

"Zo, malady, your'e not your usual self," Stark said as he sat up. His face changed from smartass to serious. "This has something to do with Erik doesn't it?"

"Stark, not now," Zoey answered keeping her voice melancholy. She let go of his hand and walked off to the shower. While in the bathroom, she looked at her beautifully tattooed body and then her eyes stopped on the horrid bruise on her upper right arm. The hell was Erik thinking! She scowled him mentally. Zoey ran the shower and winced as the pressurized water hit her injury. The pain caused her to tear up. She made the shower shorter than she intended because of the pain. When Zoey got out, she hurt so bad it was impossible to put her bathrobe on. She needed help.

"Priestess are you okay?" Stark asked as he knocked on the door.

Hell he heard her crying. "No," Zoey answered with her voice breaking. Stark kept his eyes respectfully at her face. He wrapped a soft wool towel over her and wiped her tears away. "Stark," she breathed and then he pulled her into his arms. Zoey rested her head against his bare shoulder since the only thing covering his chest were the bandages.

"It's alright. I'm here my beautiful Zoey," Stark whispered softly. Zoey felt like a baby crying over the smallest of injuries. "I'll help you ok. I knew what he did to you." Stark pulled her away gently and helped her dress. He eved brushed out her hair and got her books ready. Before Zoey left, she stopped to look at him.

"Stark," she said softly. He was laying down again.

"Yeah," he looked at her with his cocky smile.

"Thanks. I couldn't do this without my Warrior," Zoey said.

"Anything for a hot chick," Stark answered with his normal attitude. Zoey smiled and told him to feel better, though he could tell it was forced.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin and Shaunee were bickering as usual over a bowl of cereal. Damien and Jack were chatting about how to make their room look better. They were coming up with ideas about what color to change the curtains to. Aphrodite...was being Aphrodite. She looked just as grumpy as Nala while chewing on a fruit Nutri-Grain bar. When Zoey sat down with her bowl, the chatting stopped.

"What?" She asked her friends giving them her signature WTF look.

"Hun, have you been crying?" Damien asked with his concerned gay guy voice. Zoey shrugged and went back to her cereal.

"You better tell your girl Shaunee what's up with you," Shaunee said.

"What the fuck do you think is wrong?" Aphrodite snapped. Darius was at her side and he didn't even say anything when she was in one of her moods.

"Why do the fine ones always have to be jerks?" Erin chimed in.

"Ditto Twim," Shaunee added. Erin's question started another conversation between them.

"What's wrong with you? Zoey's depressed! Can't you tell?" Jack asked giving Zoey a sympathetic look. Their chatter abruptly stopped.

"Sorry Zo," Erin said.

"Yeah we forgot," Shaunee finished.

Zoey fell silent not feeling any better, and went back to eating.

"Erik's not going to touch you," Aphrodite said ignoring the other girls. "He's about as torn up as last time."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everyone saw how that turned out."

"Can't you people be at the least sympathetic for our Zoey?" Jack asked. "Erik's a jerk, so Zoey deserves all the attention." Jack got up and gave her a friendly hug from behind. Damien was cool about it and didn't mind. Jack squeezed her tightly and motioned Damien to join. Damien came up and hugged Zoey from the side. He pressed his cheek against hers. Erin and Shaunee gave in and Aphrodite reluctantly joined. When her friends let go Zoey heard Aphrodite mutter something about nerds. Damien was the last to let go. The bell rang ending breakfast. Zoey dreaded going to her drama class. Erik the jerk Night was still teaching but treated her as any other student. Like nothing had ever happened between them, which hurt Zoey the most.

Zoey sat down at the desk that was the furthest back. She zoned out while Erik gave the class a nicely done lecture on Shakespear.

"Zoey, are you going to answer?" his voice broke through her thoughts. She didn't look at him.

"What was the question?" she asked. Erik sighed.

"How about seeing me after class,"he said then went on to the homework assignment. "I want a 500 word essay on the impact of Shakespearean plays." When the class was dismissed Zoey tried to leave with the rest of the class.

"Zoey," Erik said. Zoey cursed and turned around. She waited for her detention date. "We need to talk," he told her.

"No we don't," Zoey answered sternly,"haven't you done enough?" Erik's face turned from calm to almost angry.

"Will you just listen to me for one damn second!" he yelled.

"If your'e going to yell at me then no!" Zoey yelled back at him. "Your'e such a jerk!" She turned around quickly to walk away, but Erik grabbed her wrist so tightly it crippled her. She fell to her knees tearing up in. "The hell is wrong with you!" she screamed.

"I'm not going to be ignored," Erik said in a threatening tone, "I'm sick of that."

"Well I'm sick of a lot of things!" Zoey yelled though she felt like he couldn't hear her. "I'm sick of you bossing me around!"

"I still love you Zoey!"

"Really? Then let go of me," Zoey answered sounding annoyed. The moment Erik let her go, she felt like punching him but held herself back. "Too bad," she said before leaving. Zoey went into the girls bathroom and broke down. Her wrist hurt really bad. She wanted Stark but he needed to rest. She didn't want to burden him. Zoey examined her wrist and decided to hide the bruising with her long sleeves. She cut a hole into her right sleeve and put her thumb through. Her friend's wouldn't believe her even if she explained to them what happened. She should go to Stark, but he was hurt enough as it was. He couldn't afford to get into a fight. Hell, she was alone in this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch went normal except that Zoey picked at her food. Damien started a rant on how Zoey needed to eat in order to focus on school. Like the rest of her friends, he was blinded by Erik. It was like the presence of Kalona all over again. Zoey gave up on lunch and grabbed a to go plate for Stark filling it with food. She took a big cup of soda, not knowing what he drinks , and took it to her dorm.

"Stark, it's me," she siad when she knocked on the door and opened it. "I have food."

Stark sat up on the word food and gave her a grin. "Good because I'm starving!" he said. Zoey half smiled at him and gave him the full plate.

"I didn't know what you like to drink do I got you some brown pop," Zoey added, " I hope that's ok."

"Any type of pop is ok," Stark answered before attacking the speghetti and garlic bread. He seemed so hungyr, Zoey thought he was going to eat it face first. She wondered how long it had been since her Warrior ate. She didn't ell him the majority of the food was mostly of what she didn't touch. Zoey lied down on the bed feeling unbelievably exhausted. Stark set his pate on the dresser and started stroking her hair. The motion was so soothing it almost mad Zoey cry. She sat up and looked at Stark's unbelievably handsome face. His red arrow tattoes shaped the outline of his face perfectly. Stark leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. He was still playing with her hair.

"I have to go soon," Zoey told him. Stark's face saddened.

"Please stay," Stark almost begged her, "you can say that your'e sick and that's why you left lunch early." Zoey couldn't help but to give into him.

"I'll stay," Zoey said softly. She wanted to take care of him. All the stress from Erik and her friends dissapeared when she was with Stark. Stark kissed her forehead and went back to attacking his food. Zoey rested her head against his leg whenever she lied down again. This time she fell into a deep sleep. Zoey woke up feeling something soft on her cheek. Stark had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. She loved how soft his hair was. She looked at the clock and saw they had slept all the way to dinner. Zoey wondered if she should wake Stark or not. She felt him move beside her and his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm starving," were the first words Stark said.

"You ate lunch a few hours ago,"Zoey answered.

Stark yawned. "I know, but I just am for some reason...and I think I slept on my wrist wrong or something. And my arm is killing me."

Zoey was too tired and hungry to wonder about Stark's complaints. Stark sat up and stretched. "Let's have dinner together," Stark suggested. "Sort of like a date."

Zoey sat up and put her hand over his bandages. "Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked.

"As long as your'e with me,"Stark answered. He didn't realize he was blushing. Zoey thought it was so cute whenever he was embarassed.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something," Zoey told him.

"What?" Stark asked. "That I won't try anything later?" He stressed the word anything. Zoey took her pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"You have to promise that no matter what Erik does, even if he looks at me wrong, you won't fight him. I think it will be less tempting if you leave your arrows here," Zoey told him laughing when he threw the pillow back.

Stark sighed. "Fine. I'll leave them here, but you have to promise you'll pay me back later if I'm good."

Zoey didn't know what he meant by paying him back later, but she went along with it anyway. She knew Stark couldn't afford to fight. He kissed her somewhat passionately. Zoey responded perfectly to him. When she pulled away it was when his hand had just went up her shirt.

"Aww we can't finsh?" Stark asked adding his cocky smile.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Maybe later like I promised,"she told him.

Thanks for the reviews...more chapters to come!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey's friends accepted Stark at dinner. They didn't know he was living in Zoey's room though. Zoey and Stark mostly talked while eating. They were sitting close with thier knees touching. Stark would occasionally move Zoey's long hair out of her face. They didn't notice Erik watching them from a few tables away. Stark went to get more food and Zoey went with him in fear of Erik.

"Zoey, you're acting strange tonight," Stark told her as they filled their plates.

"I'm just hoping Erik likes seeing us together," Zoey answered him.

"I don't give a fuck what Erik likes! He lost you and he just has to deal with it," Stark snapped.

"But you don't understand," Zoey tried to tell him. She grabbed her wrist at the memory.

Realization hit Stark. "He hurt you agian?"

"You know it's rude to talk about people behing their back," Erik's vioce came from behind them. Stark immediately went into protection mode. He stood infront of Zoey.

"This doesn't concern you," Stark said coldly.

"Stark please, you promised," Zoey begged him from behind.

"Well it does," Erik responded.

"You need to stay away from her if you know what's good for you!" Stark almost yelled. He fought not to make his eyes go red.

"Stark-," Zoey tried.

"Really? What are you gonna do? Bite me?" Erik taunted. Zoey had to grab Stark's arm as tightly as she could to hold him back. Stark relaxed.

"Come on Zoey. Before he decides to beat you again," Stark said coldly. He took her hand and tried to guide her to the table. Erik grabbed Zoey's sleeve and pulled her back so hard she almost fell over.

"Stark!" Zoey yelled. Stark didn't waist a second coming to her side. He shoved Erik out of the way and growled at him. It was not long before they were at each other's throats. Zoey yelled at the helplessly and then realized what she had to do. She called wind and blasted the two away from each other. Stark's back hit the corner of the table while Erik's body crashed over a wooden chair that broke from his weight. Zoey was pissed.

"You know what? If you two want to kill each other so bad get it over with alread! You prove to me that guys are the most aggrivating creatures on the face of the Earth! Maybe I'm better off not in a relationship or maby it'll be better if I turn into a God damn lesbian!" Zoey yelled causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at her. Tears were in her eyes and she was breathing hard. Stark and Erik went silent and stared at her.

"Well you are hot when you're mad," Stark said not trying to be smart. Zoey let out a growl of frustration.

"I'm tired of both of you! Just leave me alone like I deserve to be!" Zoey screamed. Stark's expression softened even though he was in pain.

"Zo-," he tried.

"Don't call me Zo!" she snapped. "Damn Stark why don't you know when to leave things alone?" Zoey ran off crying and ignoring Stark's calls. If he could he wouldv'e ran after her. She ran into her dorm and slammed the door. Then she fell to the floor sobbing and wanting Stark more than ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stark entered Zoey's room quietly. She had fallen asleep on the bed. He was alright and had managed to walk back without help. Zoey's word's had cut through him more than anything. Stark sat on the bed and pulled the blanked over the both of them. He tried so hard to hide his tears but like everything else it didn't work out as planned. Zoey stirred and woke up. She sat up when she noticed Stark.

"I didn't expect you to come back," Zoey said.

"How could I not?" Stark answered, "I'm your Warrior and I was just trying to protect you."

"Stark I didn't mean what I said," Zoey explained, "I know you have to protect me but there are times when enough is enough. I didn't want Erik involved."

Stark fell silent for a while as they just sat there in the darkness. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped ten degrees. Zoey started to shiver and pulled Stark close to her as they layed down.

"I still feel like you should have told me," Stark whispered next to Zoey.

"I did it for the sake of you. I already witnessed you die once and I'm not going to let it happen agian," Zoey answered.

"Priestess, my job is to die for you," Stark said. Zoey fell silent. She felt like he didn't understand. No matter what she said or how hard she tried to make her point across, it didn't work! Zoey looked at Stark's face in the darkness.

"You don't understand. You're already hurt and you're in no shape to get into a fight with another grown vamp," she said sternly.

"It's kind of late to say that when I was lucky enough to even limp back all the way up here thanks to you," Stark answered in his smartass tone. Zoey sat up getting angrier by the minute.

"Well since you broke your promise and got into it with Erik, thanks to you I separated you two the hard way since no one ever listens to Zoey," she snapped in a harsher tone than she meant.

"Zo chill," Stark tried to say without sounding annoyed.

"What did I say about calling me Zo?"

Stark fell silent again and looked deeply hurt. Zoey looked away and centered herself. She really did need to calm down. Then she felt something warm wrap around her waist. Zoey recognized it as Stark's arm. She gave into him and layed down. Her head rested on his side.

"Priestess I know it's hard sometimes, but you need to forget about Erik, If he still loved you he wouldn't be such an ass," Stark told her.

"Well if he doesn't and somehow i never met you, I would go live on a planet with just chicks," Zoey said smiling. Stark chuckled. That was his Priestess. At least for now. He started stroking her hair and felt her relax at his touch. Suprisingly it made him relax a whole lot more.

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!! I must warn you unfortunately I hit a writer's block and don't be surprised if I don't post as much but I will be working on a new Avatar: The Last Airbender fic if anyone's interested. More chapters to come! 


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

**Author's Note: Wow it has been so long since I have updated this story. I read all the reviews and thought maybe I should continue this and see where this goes. A lot of people seem to like this fic so why not? :D Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't read House of Night in a long time so sorry if some of it starts wondering from the book story line.**

Zoey did NOT want to get up that morning and go to class. She was tired and emotionally wore out. She also had homework due that she had to rush to finish. Stark was dead asleep beside her since he refused to sleep anywhere else. The weather was also getting colder and her room was too chilly to leave the warmth of her bed.

"I really can't stay...," Zoey attempted to half sing to herself.

"But baby it's cold outside," Stark responded. Zoey was tempted to smack her forehead with her hand. Did he seriously just say that? Zoey decided to get up anyway and do her morning routine. She bullshitted her Shakespeare essay that was due that day. She would probably pass anyway since Erik was not a tough grader.

"I'm going to class," she told Stark before leaving. "Don't eat all my Lucky Charms."

"They're magically delicious," he muttered with his face half buried in the pillow.

"Go back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

Zoey swore up and down Stark's pain meds were too strong. Erik took up the homework as soon as everyone got seated and ready for class. He didn't say a word to Zoey. His eyes would wonder in her direction every now and then but that was it. She paid attention to the lecture and kept any smart remarks to herself. It was one of those days where she wasn't going to take anyone's crap. She did notice Erik kept glancing at one of Aphrodite's old friends Wasp or whatever her name was. (Author's Note: I seriously can't remember but I know he ended up with her.)

At the end of the lecture, Erik gave an assignment to work on in class while he graded homework. Zoey had nearly finished everything before the bell rang and class ended. Erik started calling out names to hand back the grades.

"Zoey," Erik said without looking at her. Zoey came up and took her paper.

"An F? Really?" she said out loud.

"It just seemed like you wrote this down in five minutes without thinking anything through. You know that isn't unexceptable," Erik said as he acted like he was preparing more things for the next class.

"You know I have one of the highest averages in this class! You know I put everything I had into my paper!" Zoey raised her voice. Students were starting to stop what they were doing to watch.

"That is not my problem. Go before you are late to your next class," Erik said as he stood up and put his back to her.

Zoey lost her temper. "I can tell you where you can go and what you can do with my grade!" She balled up her paper that she had busted her butt to finish and threw it in the trash.

"Detention. Saturday," was all Erik said.

"I still don't know why you couldn't have just beat the vampire out of him," Stark said when Zoey brought him lunch.

"Might as well just get it over with," Zoey sighed as she finished off some Diet Coke. She was stressed, so she had bought an extra large one.

"He's just doing everything to make your life hell because he knows he can't have you," Stark answered.

Zoey rolled her eyes, but it wasn't at Stark. "Just relaxe, ok?" he added.

"I'll try," Zoey mumbled. Stark finished his plate and Zoey stayed since she had more time on her break. She snuggled into him and allowed the safe feeling to wash over her. She finally forgot about everything else even if it was for a short period of time.

Stark relaxed with her and soon lifted her chin up to kiss her. They made out for a good minute or two before Zoey felt his hand start to roam places. She needed it to stop before she wouldn't be able to. Zoey finally broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"Things wil work out," Stark whispered. "No one will ever hurt my Priestess."

Zoey got butterflies in her stomach everytime he said priestess. She loved the feeling of belonging that he gave her. She reluctantly went back to class afterwards. Her wrist hurt everytime she wrote and she knew exactly who to blame for it. She rolled her eyes at the thought. It's not like Neferet would help her.

In her last class the day was beginning to lighten up. It had started raining, but it didn't ruin Zoey's good mood. Then the door opened unexpectedly and Erik walked in.

"I need to speak with Zoey if that's alright?" he said. Zoey's attitude suddenly changed but she was allowed to leave. She followed Erik to his office and the whole time she was wondering what he could possibly want.

"What is it that is so important that you had to pull me out of class?" Zoey asked when she sat down. She held back anything else she wanted to say in fear that it would only make her situation worse.

"We both know what this is about," Erik said as he sat down and smugly crossed his arms. "If I were you I would watch how you act around me."

"Why?" Zoey asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are allowing a Son of Erubus to sleep in your bed which is against school rules. Also I haven't forgotten the time you fucked a teacher behind my back," Erik stated still arrogant.

"What does that have to do with-?"

"I can have you expelled."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is so short but it's passed 1 am and I don't have my personal laptop so I can't see the word count on the program I'm using. More chapters to come!**


End file.
